The Sands of Time
by greg9570
Summary: Mrs. Fowl is bringing her fifth grade class to Egypt for a summer getaway for two weeks. Little do they know that things will be far from average. Sheen and Libby will also have a chance to explore their relationship, with some JC on the side.
1. An Ultra Debate

"The Sands of Time" 

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Chapter 1- "An Ultra Debate"

The students at Lindbergh Elementary were impatiently waiting for the last bell of the day, marking the beginning of summer vacation. Mrs. Fowl was going to take the students on a trip to Egypt to explore its culture and enrich the students' lives to keep them from wasting away on their couches. However, things will be far from ordinary……..

In Mrs. Fowl's Classroom……..

"Bawkkkkkk. Okay, students, before you bawk go for the week, I wanted to remind you that bawkkkkkk the plane to Cairo is departing from the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. I bawkkkkkk expect you to be there next Saturday at bawk 10:00 A.M. with your bawk boarding passes."

The bell rang after this oratory, and Mrs. Fowl's voice could barely be discerned over the cheers from her fifth grade students.

"Bawkkkkkk, remember to bring sunscreen," she said as students started filing out of the room. Our flighty five stayed behind to talk about the trip. They had become even closer friends than ever since League of Villains.

"I can't believe we have to take a cramped plane to Egypt when we can just fly in my hovercar," Jimmy said.

"The same one that you and Cindy fell out of a few months ago?" Libby slyly interjected.

Jimmy and Cindy both turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm just saying that the hovercar is more compatible to the loft of the wind and the trajectory……"

"As long as my Ultra Babe sits next to me, I could care less," Sheen said while grinning.

"Relax, Sheen, I'm going to," Libby reassured him.

"Can you prove it?"

"Sheen, I got the tickets right here. We are sitting next to each other."

"Can I use you as a flop-tation device?"

"It's _floatation_, Sheen, and you use the seat in front of you for that."

"Darn it."

"Oh, and Sheen, don't bring your Ultra Lord action figure. It's embarassin'."  
"Don't worry, my Queen, by the power vested in me, I shall no longer need any dolls to protect you. Or, I might just slip it in my bag."

"Sheen, one day you're gonna have to grow out of Ultra Lord."

"No, my queen, Ultra Lord shall protect you for all time until you join me in the marital bed."

"Sheen, get a life."  
"I shall have one only with you, my queen."  
"Please, Sheen, stop that stupid voice."  
"No, harbinger of female-dom, I must continue to pursue this voice until you join the Ultra League. The power is growing in you. You shall rule this galaxy….."

"Enough, Sheen." She pulled him by the ear out of the classroom and gave him a stern talking-to in the hallway. Carl, Cindy, and Libby were intently listening to their "conservation." It was really more of a scolding. When they re-entered the room, Sheen was whimpering.

"Ultra-lord is going to stay….. home," he whimpered.

"That's what I'm talkin' about. If I'm your "Ultra-Queen", then you gotta do what I say. You undastand?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Oh, before I forget, Jimmy, I noticed you got seats with Cindy. Hmm."

"Oh yes, Libby, well… ahem.. (coughing)… We feel that it would be best for the balance of weight on the um……. Plane…….

"Right," Cindy agreed. "Balance."

"Whatever," Libby said smiling.

They exited the classroom as Carl interposed, "Can I bring Lemon Chewies?"

"Over and done with," Jimmy said sternly.

"Oh," Carl said disappointedly.

"Can I bring……?"

"No llamas either, Carl."

End Chapter 1


	2. The Diary

Chapter 2- "The Diary"

Disclaimer: Me no own JN

6/1/05- From the diary of Libby Folfax

Dear Diary,

A lot has been going down lately. Mrs. Fowl told us we were all going to Egypt. The last time we went there, I got my new 'do, and it's been kickin' lately. I get to go with Sheen (yes!). He acts really weird sometimes, but I think he does it to try and impress me. Diary, I'm not sure how I feel about him yet. I mean, he is really weird, but in a cute kind of way. I know his Ultra Lord thing turns me off, but, ya know, everyone is a little weird. As long as he takes his medication, he gonna be just fine. I definitely like him, but I guess I haven't talked about it much yet. After Jimmy built that device that went into the future, I kissed him, and we held hands. That felt real special. I thought he was gonna be my boyfriend then, but I guess we kept acting like friends. I think boys are really immature, and I'm not sure he's ready to take it to the next level. He seems like he will never grow out of that stupid Ultra Lord show. I will never tell anyone this, but remember that melted Ultra Lord he gave me? I still have it, y'all. I guess maybe, deep down, I find Ultra Lord kind of cool. That's just one of those weird things I have to accept about Sheen. I know I've been changing my mind a lot in this entry, but it just goes to show how back and forth I am about a lot of stuff. I did tell him I was his girlfriend once, but I never pursued it any further than that. Time is gonna tell, Diary, but I hope he and I can kick something up on this trip. I gotta admit, he is kind of cute, in a goofy way.

See ya,

Libs

Almost in a perfectly mechanized arrangement, Libby's parents called her for dinner right after she put down her pen. She took time to gaze at the entry with a smile. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer. Sheen was kind of cute, and she did like his quirky side. That's what made him special. But, she still knew that Sheen had a lot of maturing to do. Maybe she needed to give him the benefit of the doubt, she thought, considering that girls do mature faster than boys. Of course, looking at Brittany fawning over Nick, you wouldn't really think so. There's plenty of time for that, though, down the road. Before she left her room, she picked up her diary, securely placed it between her arms, and gave it a big hug. At the same time, she had a self-satisfied smile, pretty happy that she was going to be with Sheen for two weeks. She knew that she liked Sheen. She just didn't know how much more she was going to like him once the trip ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6/1/05- Sheen's Journal- (Two hours later)

Hello, my spiraled, paper-wielding friend,

My chicky babe Libby and I are going back to Egypt for a few weeks. I like that, but she won't let me bring Ultra Lord (whimpering). Do not dismay, my friend, for I shall rise above this and show her the superior skills I have acquired from the Ultra League of….. Slowing down….. I have to try to be less hyper. My Libs mentioned something about that. I would talk longer, but my doorbell is ringing, and I must answer it with the power of… (Never mind).

The Sheenster

Mr. Estevez was busy contemplating the newspaper in his La-Z-Boy, chair, so it was up to Sheen to answer the door. Sheen descended the declivity of stairs that stood between him and the door by riding down the banister. He had kind of a sick but pleasurable look on his face when he did so, despite how dangerous it was. In several quick motions, he asked who it was, and was very happy to hear the reply.

"This is Libby Folfax at the door. Someone open up."

Sheen could not contain his excitement of her being at his house, but, despite his enthusiasm, he opened the door slowly.

"Hello, my Queen. What brings you to my domain?"  
"Hey, Sheen. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang at the Candy Bar with me."

"You didn't call, my Queen."

"I tried to, but the phone was tied up."

Sheen remembered that he had been talking to an Ultra Lord comic book dealer and felt slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, I was in the….. shower place."

"And it took you two hours, Sheen?"

"Well, yes."

"It doesn't matter, Sheen. Do you want to come or not?"

"Well, I did eat dinner already, Libs Baby, and my bedtime is in a few hours, but I do want to partake in the luscious flow of ice cream on my taste buds. Even Ultra Lord has to allow the creamy flow of ice cream……"

"Sheen, calm down!" Libby interrupted.

Sheen was rendered speechless by this act. He knew that he was acting spastic, and he had vowed just minutes earlier to try and quell his fervor for Ultra Lord in the public venue. Calming down, his voice returned to him a few seconds later.

"Okay, Libs," he chortled. "Just let me ask my dad. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, Sheen. You're acting like a real gentleman now. See how nice it is when you act calm like this?"

"Heh, heh," Sheen said with a slight blush.

He had just noticed a pleasant odor permeating from Libby, something he had neglected to notice until now. It made him feel all tingly inside, but he was too afraid to tell her. He also finally took notice of her apparel. She was wearing her usual jeans, but it looked as though she had put purple highlights in her hair, and she was wearing a blue, strapless blouse. Sheen found this rather attractive, and he couldn't help but steal several looks at her as she walked from his foyer into the den. Mr. Estevez was adjusting his spectacles while seemingly ruminating over the sports page.

"I can't believe the Astros lost again," he mumbled.

"Hey, Dad?" Sheen said.

"If they make the playoffs, it will be a miracle. Personnel and managing issues, and what not," he continued to mumble.

"Dad?"

"What's the use of thinking that? They did break .500 and look like they could win a division title."

"Yo, Mr. E," Libby finally blurted out.

"Say what?" Mr. Estevez said startled. "Who is that? Oh, hi, Libby. I didn't hear you come in. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, sir. Sheen wants to know if it is ok for us to hang at the Candy Bar. We want to talk about our trip this Saturday."

"Oh, yes," Mr. Estevez said gruffly. "Of course, the trip. Just lock the door, and get back by eight."

"Thank you, Mr. E. I'll take good care of him (She winked)."

This statement scared but enthralled Sheen at the same time. Now that she had posited this with Mr. Estevez, she invited Sheen to go with her, and they exited his house. They could of sworn they heard Mr. Estevez grunt something about batting averages on the way out.

End Chapter 2


	3. The SL moment of all moments

Chapter 3- "The S/L moment of all moments"

Author's Note: You can tell me I write like garbage if you want, out of retaliation. However, few of you have dared to write a S/L story, so this is fairly unprecedented. I am taking a risk here and going out of the comfort zone of this site. At least respect me for that. And not all of my reviews are lousy. Some of them are very praiseworthy. Could you all please review this chapter?

The duo began walking down the block, in eventual pursuit of the Candy Bar. They began talking about the upcoming trip.

"So, Sheen, you packed yet?" Libby inquired.

"Not really," Sheen said. "I am thinking about how to make room for my special Jetpack Ultra-Lord from Episode 127- 'The Attack of Robo Fiend and the attacking Peruvians from Planet Shiskabob."

"Sheen, I thought we talked about this," Libby demonstrated. "You're not supposed to bring Ultra Lord on this trip. You will embarrass me, fool."

"Only a fool does not bring a superhero to protect his queen," Sheen posited triumphantly.

"Sheen, I don't need protection. We're just going on a school field trip," Libby factually stated. "It's just sand, pyramids, and the rest of our class. What could go wrong?"

"What about like last time?" Sheen asked. "With the scary dead guys wrapped in toilet paper, and the sand storm, and the snakes, and the writing on the wall, and the……"

"Sheen, last time wasn't scary. It was cool. I got to see that my ancestor was a queen, and I got a righteous 'do from it. And I liked surfing with you," she added in. "What I'm trying to say, Sheen, is that you don't need Ultra Lord to protect me. I feel safe just being around you," she stated articulately while concealing a blush.

"Thanks, Libs, baby, I try," he effectually said. "Now, shall we proceed to the sanctuary of sweetness?" he stated.

"Absolutely, Sheen. And I want you to look me in the eyes and promise me, no Ultra Lord!" she demanded.

"B…but….." Sheen stammered.

"Promise me!" Libby yelled.

"O… kay….. but" Sheen again stammered.

"Now!" Libby demanded, lowering her eyebrows.

"Yes, my queen, yes, whatever you say!" he stated obediently out of shock from her voice. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. As he was bringing his hand to its neutral position, he accidentally touched Libby's hand. He was about to pull it away, but Libby resisted him pulling away.

"Sheen, what are you doing? I like your hand there."

"But, Libs, I thought you were embarrassed by me," Sheen said questioningly.

"Sheen, just shut up and hold my hand!"

"Yes, ma'am." Sheen again replied obediently. They held hands all the way to the Candy Bar. It was a very euphoric moment for Libby. Sheen had a stupid grin plastered on his face, probably thinking about stupid Ultra Lord. However, Libby was in heaven. His palm was a little sweaty, and their grip occasionally loosened. Whenever this happened, Libby would tighten the grip. Their hands never once came apart. Libby was very taken by Sheen, even by his stupid quirks. She knew he was very funny, and she actually found him kind of cute. Libby breathed a pleasant sigh to herself. She had never liked any guy in her life as much as Sheen. She was very hard on him, but it was only because she wanted him to do well.

In a successful relationship, you have to support everything about the other person, as long as it doesn't vilify that person. However, Libby could not stand the very existence of Ultra Lord. She didn't hate the character as much as she hated the idea of Sheen paying so much attention to him. Why hadn't she hooked up with him until now? Because of that stupid doll! But something still lingered in the back of her mind. She still had that doll in her closet. The one with the melted face that Sheen had given her on Valentine's Day. She hugged it every night. He knew that she liked him, but his inferior mind couldn't begin to comprehend just how much she adored him, and everything about him. Before she realized it, they were at the Candy Bar's doors. Sheen opened the door for her, to which she simply replied, "Thanks, Sheen," to be received by "You are welcome, Queen of queens." He is so funny, she thought! Once inside, Sheen directed her over to a table. It was a large booth, similar to the one she had occupied with Sheen in Win, Lose or Kaboom. As they were just sitting down, Sam was wiping down one of the counters, singing pleasantly to himself. Libby squeezed in, landing rather abruptly on her behind. The seat to the booth bounced and sagged when she sat down, reminding her of bounce machines from when she was younger. Sam espied the two of them and walked over to their booth. For the most part, the Candy Bar was empty. Sam noticed Nick walking towards the Candy Bar in the distance, carrying his skateboard in his right arm. Sheen and Libby couldn't see, because their backs were turned to him. These two were regulars and two of his favorite customers. He had grown attached to certain customers over time, especially the regulars. He had finally arrived at their table.

"What'll it be, yea?" He asked Sheen and Libby with his usual accentuation on the last word.  
"A double hot fudge sundae with lots of chocolate syrup and an Ultra cherry," Sheen gleefully stated.

"And a banana split with rocky road ice cream will do for me," Libby told Sam.

Sheen then did something that made Libby's heart jump. He proffered a ten dollar bill to Sam.

"Keep the Ultra Change, Samster," Sheen told the rotund purveyor of candy.

"Sheen, that was really sweet," Libby said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Anything for my chicky babe," Sheen triumphantly said.

"So, Sheen, you have your ticket?" Libby asked.

"Yes, Libby, baby," Sheen said. It's at home.

"Okay, Sheen, I have here a map of Egypt. The way I figure it, Mrs. Fowl is probably going to take us to visit the Great Pyramids, along with the rest of the Gaza Strip. We can also do some righteous shopping."

"Ugh, shopping is for girls," Sheen disgustedly replied.

"That's not necessarily true, Sheen. There are lots of interesting artifacts that would interest a guy."

"Only if your name is Jimmy Neutron," Sheen said to himself.

"What's that, Sheen?"  
"Nothing, Libs. Hey, listen, how close are the seats going to be on the plane?"

"Well, Sheen, I guess a couple of feet apart. I'll show you." She scooted about three feet closer to him. "Like this."

"Really?" Sheen stupidly asked. "And what about the seatbelts?"  
"Oh, you've never flown in a plane before?"  
"No, my queen, I admit I haven't."

"That's okay, Sheen. I can teach you. Like I said, the seat buckle will be between our seats, like this." She touched the edge of his lap, where his hand was holding his napkin. Her hand touched the top of his palm, and she felt the same surging feeling of pleasure that she had had not twenty minutes before. Again, their hands interlocked. They stared into each other's eyes, and felt a sort of magnetism pulling them closer together.

Nick met up with his friend Joey at the front door. He gave his friend a high five and then walked into the Candy Bar, just in time to see Libby and Sheen's lips connecting.

End Chapter 3


End file.
